


Good Business

by Smutterella



Category: Destined to Love: Ikemen Samurai Romances, Destined to love
Genre: Chair Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Modern, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Set after the end of Saito's route, if you chose to stay in modern times. Yukiko (mc) and Saito reconnect and surprise each other with new attitudes. Pure smut.





	Good Business

A small voice in the back of Yukiko’s mind was wondering how in the world did she get into the position she was currently in. She came over to Saito’s apartment, which honestly looked like a single level house inside, in order to talk some more. When they finally found each other after coming back from the past and talked, it was tempting to pick up where they left off. 

But Yukiko wanted to take it slow, because Saito was such a well-known face in the public eye. She was only coming over today to share a meal, talk, then say goodbye. And yet here she was, straddling Saito in his office chair, grinding fervently with the sound of the office chair’s back smacking the wall in rhythm. 

She was panting and her face flushed from the bang, bang, bang each time her hips gyrated. She should’ve stopped, but he felt so good. Embarrassment caused her to rest her head on Saito’s broad shoulder, obscuring his face from her line of sight. However, his body language insinuated he was fine with this situation. He spread out his legs as far as the chair would allow, letting Yukiko have the optimal angle. His erection was evident in his black slacks and a few moments ago, he had wrapped an arm around Yukiko, to keep her from sliding off. 

Yukiko whimpered, she was getting close, but they were both fully clothed. The inches of fabric were frustrating and a quiet huff left her mouth. So close. The office chair was making odd creaking sounds; obviously it wasn’t built for this type of activity. Then in her right ear, she heard him. Saito released a long, pleasurable sigh and he attempted a couple times to thrust upwards. 

“Saito,” Yukiko moaned out breathlessly. 

“Yukiko, hang on.” Saito’s voice was thick and he used both arms before he stood up, lifting Yukiko. 

Instead of putting Yukiko on his large work desk, Saito spun around and sat on the desk with a thud. He adjusted himself and Yukiko before he rested his hands on her hips. Both of them were breathing heavily and then Saito gently prodded Yukiko to continue. 

She wrapped her arms around Saito’s shoulders and quickly pecked his ear. “You might want to hold on too,” Yukiko murmured, her heart fluttering with anticipation. 

Saito nodded and gripped the edge of the desk, he never once adverted his gaze. Yukiko’s heart fluttered from Saito’s full on stare; he didn’t have his bandage covering his right eye and it was arousing to have his full attention. Not having the confining chair was such a relief. Yukiko spread her knees further and sighed happily when her crotch pressed against Saito’s erection. Then she resumed grinding, this time with all of her energy. 

Even the well-constructed desk creaked softly. Yukiko tried being quiet before, but she was finally getting what she craved. Low, drawn out moans left her as she rotated her hips, enjoying how solid Saito felt underneath her. 

Before Saito could lean forward for a kiss, Yukiko went back to grinding in short, rigid bursts, making him gasp in pleasurable surprise. “Sorry, I’ve really missed you,” Yukiko said huskily. 

Saito moaned and rested one quivering hand on her hip. “I’ve missed you too, so much,” his voice was barely a whisper. 

An annoying, logical thought entered Yukiko’s mind and she halted her movements. Her whole body was on fire when she met Saito’s eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry,” she shifted so her crotch wasn’t in contact with Saito’s, “I hope I didn’t ruin your pants.” She looked down along with Saito to see was a large wet stain on his pants. 

Without missing a beat, Saito smirked. “I’m sure it’s not all you,” he rumbled. 

He took the opportunity to unzip his pants, but was surprised when Yukiko hopped off. He was afraid that she had gotten too embarrassed to continue further, as she did have a history of being skittish, but his heart fluttered when he watched her remove her underwear. It was a pair of modest, nude colored panties, very much Yukiko’s style. It’s what he loved about her. She looked at him, her brown eyes darkened by lust. 

Saito’s hands were shaking again. He knew what was coming and it took him a couple tries to stand up so he could remove his pants. He had been through countless swordfights and his hands never twitched; only Yukiko could make him tremble just by a single look. 

She didn’t give him a chance to step out of his pants and soon he was reacquainted with the desk’s surface, still hot from their previous session. Her smile was languid as she looked at his dampened boxers. She unbuttoned the front and pulled out Saito’s cock, causing him to moan again. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Yukiko muttered and gave a few tugs. “I’m sorry for pushing you, but…” She put her mouth next to Saito’s ear. “I need you.” 

That was it for Saito. He hefted Yukiko up, having her straddling him again. Even though he desperately wanted to be inside her, he allowed Yukiko to recover from the sudden movement. He let his hands slide up more, lifting Yukiko’s skirt up. His dick twitched and his body temperature shot up. 

Yukiko giggled at the sight and put her hands on Saito’s shoulders for support. She looked down, making sure that she was on target, when she heard Saito speak. 

“I love you, always,” Saito confessed warmly. 

“I...” Yukiko met Saito’s eyes and smiled.“I love you, forever.” 

At that, Saito kissed Yukiko deeply, but groaned into her mouth when she suddenly went down. She broke the kiss, then planted a gentler one on his lower lip. Yukiko rotated her hips, moaning at finally being full. 

Memories of their past romps flooded through Yukiko’s mind and her body instinctively began bobbing up and down. Wet, sloppy noises filled the quiet office, and Yukiko’s soft huffs gradually increased to throaty moans. Saito panted, then released quiet cries of pleasure every time Yukiko drew up and slammed down. 

“Ahh, yeah, Saito,” Yukiko moaned. 

Saito softly grunted, then he noticed that Yukiko’s clit was visible. He slid his right hand over and rubbed his thumb over the fleshy nub. He smiled when Yukiko gasped and halted her movement. 

“S-Saito,” Yukiko’s eyelids fluttered while her lover slowly circled his thumb around her clit. 

“I love the sounds you make,” Saito whispered. 

“Mmnn, right back at ya,” Yukiko replied in a tone that made Saito’s stomach flop. 

She suddenly bounced up and down, whimpering with desperate need. Saito leaned back, nearly laying down on the desk, allowing Yukiko to rest more of her weight on him.  His arms were getting weak from feeling this much pleasure after too long an absence. Both of them were groaning as the squelching noises grew more obnoxious. 

“Ohhh, Y-yukiko,” Saito leaned his head back and moaned loud enough for the sound to reverberate through the room. He couldn’t be so loud back in the past, due to the paper thin walls, but here he was comfortable. “Ohhh, right there, k-keep going, please, please,” he begged as Yukiko went faster at riding his cock. 

“Begging, huh,” Yukiko huffed, sweat was pouring down her neck and back, but she didn’t slacken her pace. “I want to hear more.” She snaked her hands under Saito’s shirt and grabbed at his firm pecs. 

This was a new attitude coming from Yukiko, but Saito was showing new sides of himself as well. Saito bit his lip and looked at Yukiko, wondering if he looked just as disheveled and flushed as she did. 

“P-please, don’t stop, I’m so close, please,” Saito whimpered. 

Yukiko growled and accidentally dug her nails into his chest. Hearing him use such a pleading tone made her wetter and she pushed herself to go harder. Saito groaned from being scratched, but it was followed by more whispered pleas. 

The desk’s drawers that were filled with knick knacks and various pens and pencils jostled about now. There was a loud chorus of wet slapping, grunting, and writing utensils slamming into each other. It was the huge crescendo before the climax. 

“Ohhhh, mmnnnggg,” Saito lifted his hips a few times, then arched his back. “Mmmm, close, haaah!” He closed his eyes when his pecs were groped again. 

“Ah, ah, ah, aaaahhh,” Yukiko cried out as her orgasm washed over her. She threw her head back, but kept rocking on Saito. 

Saito shot open his eyes and watched Yukiko writhe about, then he felt her squeeze his shaft. He thumped his head from throwing it back so hard, but he didn’t care at the moment. “God, Yukiko, mmnn!” He came hard, spewing his cum deep inside Yukiko. 

She slipped her hands out from under Saito’s shirt and fell forward, exhausted and spent. The office was thick with the smell of their juices and the heat of their passionate romp. As was their habit, the two lovers snuggled into each other. 

It didn’t matter what time period, as long as Yukiko was with Saito, everything felt complete and normal. 

 

 


End file.
